


All I Desire

by GoddessOfSin



Category: Samuari Love Ballad: Party, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female x Male intercourse, Fingering, Hanbei Take Yo Girl, Hanbei Takenaka - Freeform, Happy Sex, Hide makes a cameo, Honesty, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Loving Sex, Lust, Making Out, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Passion, Passionate Sex, Porn with Feelings, SLBP Hanbei, Samuari Love Ballad Party - Freeform, Samuari Love Ballad: Party - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, first I love you, handjob, porn with slight plot, secretly in love, slbp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSin/pseuds/GoddessOfSin
Summary: Hanbei refuses to lay claim to the woman he believes his lord has taken as a lover. The lady in question though refuses to back down until he tells her the truth. As their hearts pound, their bodies ache, desire takes hold and reveals all.





	All I Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyLeeRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/gifts).



> This is dedicated to one of the most lovely ladies I've had the pleasure of meeting and befriending.

Hanbei sighed as he shut the book he was reading. The noise from outside his quarters was nothing new except for a laugh he recognized instantly. It didn't matter where he was in Hideyoshi's castle, he knew her voice. It was as if he were a bee to a flower, searching the plain grasses of fields over and over just to collect even a fraction of pollen. He stood up and crossed the floor to step outside. It only took a few seconds for him to find her with Hideyoshi as the other retainers drank out in the garden.

Her smile brightened up her features, and his own eyes softened as he took in her expression. For whatever reason even though his lord was standing right beside her, he could only focus on her. The way her head fell back and a few strands of hair caressed her neck, curling around that visible skin like he felt himself wishing too. The cool colors of her new kimono that Hideyoshi had made for her, didn't help - in fact, it drew him in more.

Why could something so simple as a smile upon her lips make his chest tight and his heart beat quicker? He could read a dozen books but nothing would explain it better than one word.

 **Love**.

He let out a puff of air again at the realization and stole one last glance at Megan. He had to get back to work, after all, he couldn't stand around like the rest of them. However, she caught his stare and waved. "Lord Hanbei!" Her cheery voice echoed down the hall and Hideyoshi turned as well, he grinned and beckoned him over.

"Tsk." He muttered under his breath but headed towards them anyways. Her brown eyes seemed to almost shine more as he came before her. Her hair shimmered with red highlights as they were brought closer. "Everyone's made of free time apparently."

Hideyoshi chuckled and patted Hanbei on his shoulder. "Eh! Keep the milady company while I go show this lot how to properly drink!" A few retainers whistled, a couple more laughed and filled more glasses as fireworks went off behind them. "It's such a beautiful night, Hideyoshi really went all out on this feast." She said, a happy tone filling her words.

He should have been annoyed but her scent filled his nose and he swallowed. The increase in noticing all these little details continued to evolve over the months since she had tied herself to their home. "Are you alright Lord Hanbei?" Her rogue lips sank into his memory. He knew it would make his body ache while he dreamed, taunting him with the desire to claim them.

"It's noisy." He stated, daring to look at her as she stepped closer. Her chest almost pressing against his own as she peered up at his face. Her hand reached forward and rested against his forehead and a small gasp slipped from his lips. Her hand was cold and smooth, the wonder of what her hands would feel like elsewhere took hold and he stepped back. "I'm fine." He shifted wishing his thoughts away.

"Lord Hanbei," His name came out of her mouth, full of compassion and kindness. He gritted his teeth at the contrast in their current emotions. He wanted to press her up against the pillar behind her and show the rest of the castle, she was his. He wanted to steal her from his lord without feeling guilty. He wanted her in his arms at night and in the morning. Instead of waking up without her by his side, he wanted nothing more than to embrace her each and every morning.

"Damn it." Hanbei hissed suddenly, and then he spun on his heels quickly. He ignored her questioning as he headed to his room to escape the desires building in the pit of his stomach.

As the door slammed shut, he ran a hand through his sea-green hair and headed over to his desk. Hanbei decided to focus on his work for it was the only thing he knew how to do to push her out of his mind for at least a brief amount of time. A light knock on his door made him groan, he didn't have it in him to deal with anyone right now.

"Lord Hanbei."

Definitely not her.

"Please, go people please elsewhere."

He prayed she'd leave, instead, she bravely came inside. Often she surprised him anyways, so he shouldn't have felt such a thud inside his chest but he did as always. Her curious and concerned face made him turn away from her again. He didn't mean to make her worry but for the safety of her body - she needed to leave soon. "You should focus on the party."

"What about you?"

"I have work to attend too."

She laughed and he shook his head."I'd rather be with you, join me?" Her hand extended towards him with sincerity and his would only take her's with lust.

"I shall not, I don't have any interest in drowning in drinks and needlessly interacting with those I don't need to interact with."

Her protesting made the corner of his mouth curl upwards, only a fraction. "There's fireworks and food."

"I'm quite full and have enjoyed enough scenery for one night."

She pouted and his lips fell flat together. She looked adorable and he almost wanted to apologize but decided against it. Her being here only made things worse for him and it was time for her to go. He stood and let his hands take hold of her shoulders before spinning her back around. "I don't care to play with my lord's toys."

She suddenly stopped, holding her ground, it was apparent she was refusing to move any further nor let him push her out of his room. "Why do you say such a thing?" She asked, not looking at him. "I am not Lord Hideyoshi's toy, nor lover. Why would you say such a thing?" This time she turned to him with a fierce look in her eyes. "Lord Hanbei?"

He paused, rarely having seen such an intense expression from Megan. His lips opened to speak but no words followed as the seconds passed between them. "For a man with such a sharp tongue, and a brain so full of knowledge - I expected an answer far quicker."

He licked his dry lips, finally putting together enough words to form a sentence. "I am not a moron, I have two eyes that see quite well how you two interact." As much as he didn't want too, as much as he wished he could be the one she looked at like that.

She looked down, her hands balling into fists. A second later she raised her face and moved to stand against him. Her hands slapping his chest. It made him lose his footing and they both fell to the floor. It didn't stop her from speaking her mind, not that anything ever did. "You are a moron, Lord Hanbei. You are the biggest idiot of them all." There she went again, speaking her mind so boldly, one of the things he quite liked about her.

Yet he had no choice in the matter when she pulled him to her and allowed him to taste her lips for the first time. If the gods had tried to take him from this world at that moment he would have brought them all down so he could stay just a little longer. He couldn't stop his hands from slipping over her throat, grasping the base of her neck and bringing her back after she let go. "It is you, I seek to be with."

Her legs moved but he wasn't about to her go. Not after those words and that kiss. She couldn't leave after such things, he refused to allow that. He leaned forward, pushing her down gently and stole her lips without any hesitation. He kept one hand on the floor to keep his weight off her completely, though his strength pulsed loudly in his veins-almost laughing at him for trying so hard to fight what he didn't want to fight at all.

It all made sense now, those constant grins from his lord, the pushing of them together alone, the way she always found an excuse to seek him out. She was right, he was an idiot. How could he have not seen her desire when he felt the exact same?

"Lord Hanbei," His name came out in between breaths and her chocolate brown eyes were hazy as she met his green orbs. His fingers tucked her loose hair behind her ear. He felt her hands slid up his chest, feeling the heat that pulsed from his body. He licked his lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"I am losing the little control I have if you don't seek that gateway, I will take you and never allow another man to have you." He whispered into her ear, giving her this one chance to change her mind, to take back the last few moments between them. "Not even Lord Hideyoshi. You will be mine until our last breaths on his earth."

She was quiet and he could only hear the sounds of the men outside until she finally spoke. "I only desire one man, Lord Hanbei, you." A sound foreign to them both escaped from the depth of his throat before opening his lips to press down on her neck. His mark turned her skin red with his imprint and he lapped at it until she gripped the front of his clothes, her moans filling his ear and asking for more of his touch. They didn't need to vocalize those words because the motions of their bodies spoke the truth sufficiently.

Her hands moved as his lips ghosted over her ear, she discarded the fabrics that put a barrier between them. Now all was stripped of what separated them from connecting skin to skin. She wasn't going to let a single thing stop this from happening. She wanted him to claim her and she wanted to claim him in return. He lifted himself up to let her free his top half so she could press her lips over up his chest. She left a trail of marks before, taking pride in the sight and then they kissed again, pushing deeper into one another.

Hanbei urged her body back to him, taking her hand to bring them to where he slept in the next room. The doors slipped against one another quickly and he scooped her back into his arms, wishing to remove the ache that came from separating for a few seconds.

Red marked their bodies in various areas, all of which would continue to mix between them as they put together the pieces of their own puzzle. The smears only proof of their hearts truths and need to fulfill so many unspoken thoughts.

She pulled out her hair and it cascaded down her face, he sighed as he brought his lips to kiss random sections of it. His lips then enjoyed the way she reacted to how he nibbled on her ears. His lower region rising with each moan and tremble her body released. He paused to stare into her eyes, gently taking her face in his hands and once he saw himself reflected he dove for her without reservation.

Hanbei wanted more than those bright orbs to be filled with him, he felt an indescribable urge to make her body consume all he was, is and would ever be. He couldn't get those words out of his mouth but he would show her, his actions embracing his desires entirely. Her small gasps as he refused to give her even more than a second to recover from his assaults left him close to dizzy.

"Lord-" He bit down slightly as he took her breast into his mouth. He didn't want to hear that word anymore.

"Hanbei, say it, Megan, don't stop saying it." He pleaded, using what little sanity he retained to ask her for one thing. His tongue swirled as she gazed down at him, his stare so intense her body shivered and she nodded.

"Hanbei,"

She cries out as two of his fingers sought new territory between her thighs. Megan quickly notes the blush burning across Hanbei's cheeks as he watches her while his fingers shift inside her core. She feels like he is running his fingers over a map, his voice firm in the right way to conquer the places he had covered. Hanbei didn't back off, guiding her to where she needed to go while they kissed one another. His fingers were rough and yet it only made her ache more.   
  
Her eyes flew close as her head fell back as he pushed deeper and harder to bring her to a release. His name slipping out of her mouth relentlessly, her hands reaching towards him, wrapping around his neck. He licked her collarbones, then her throat as she clenched around him, singing him a song for only his ears to enjoy.  
  
They were starving and only one thing could fix the emptiness they both felt. Her core throbbed and Hanbei's lips curved knowing he had given her that feeling, and that she had reached a new peak because of him. He had never felt so greedy in his life-wanting to see that face, hear that cry and hold her so close again and again. "Megan," He said gently, removing his fingers from her, a loss they both didn't enjoy.   
  
His hand moved down to stroke his cock, and Megan sighed happily as she saw it twitch when he wrapped his hand around it. He pumped himself a few times, coating himself with her essence and groaning as she placed her hand on him too. She hadn't seen it at first but he hardly contained himself while he took care of her. The tip of his member leaking endlessly and seeking her touch. He rested his head in between the crock of her neck and shoulder as she took over.  
  
Part of her felt she should use both hands though, there was more of him than she realized, more than her mind had conjured up in late night fantasies, but his deep breathing and quiet moans distracted her from freeing her second hand. It happened within a moment, he filled her hand, his body tightening on hers as he finished. The tone he used when he spoke her name had butterflies overtaking her belly and her heart thumping extra. Hanbei took her mouth to his, and while one might think it would lack energy, he somehow seemed far more ready to continue.   
  
His kiss made her voice take over the room as he laid her down. His cock throbbing still beneath her and her nails dug into his arms as she felt it glide up her thigh. Hanbei linked one set of their hands together as he leaned against her, syncing their bodies both inside and out. Her body seemed to know how much it wanted him before her mind caught up, holding him tight as he pushed into her. He chuckled and she couldn't stop her smile as their foreheads rested together.   
  
Nothing could compare to this. Nothing had ever felt so perfect. The pace started slow, allowing them enough time to make a memory of how well they fit together until the next time they would join. Their panting echoed around them and soon the meshing of skin slapping against the other filled their ears too. "I love you," Hanbei clearly said as he brought her up into his lap, shifting his position to see her face right across from his.   
  
Megan gasped at the sudden change and words, her teeth coming down on her bottom lip as a new sensation overtook her. He let one hand rest on her hip to help her ride him as the other curled around her ass to make sure they connected as deeply as possible with each rise and fall of their bodies. She used her own hands and put then on his shoulders to keep up with him as the strength began to slip from her body, their releases incoming far more intense than the first.   
  
"I love you too, Hanbei," Megan whispered into his ear as she dropped against him unable to hold herself up. He took over and brought them back to the floor, with her still on top of him, his hips coming up and into her harder and faster. He wouldn't let her go, never again he thought as his breaths rattled their closeness. "I love no one but you."  
  
He had come completely undone at those words and together their moans aligned and sank. He gripped her and brought them up and down one final time. His hands sliding up her body and holding her as their orgasms consumed their entire beings. Their skin beneath wet and the rest was drenched in sweat didn't matter as they laid there on the ground together. The bed a mess and their clothes scattered were scattered around them, almost laughing at how they tried to ignore their desires for one another for so long.   
  
Hanbei didn't want to move them, the pool between them proof of what they shared and how they felt only making him want to hold her closer. As if that were even possible. She moved to rest her head on his chest, farther to the left than the right. Her gentle laughter made him smile. "Your heart is beating very fast."  
  
"So is yours," He added, he could feel it pound against his own. She looked up at him, her eyes bright and hazy with a variety of emotions he was sure his own reflected back at her. There were no words between them as they rested there, and he pulled a random sheet over their naked bodies. The fireworks still screamed in the sky outside the doors they closed to bare their hearts. Hanbei wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.   
  
This, is all he desires and would forever fight to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [TheWeatheredWarrior](http://theweatheredwarrior.tumblr.com/) and don't feel shy to send in requests or to talk! It always makes me so happy to chat with other fans ^-^ 
> 
> P.S. Check out [RubyLeeRay](http://rubyleeray.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
